the_black_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Crowly
APPEARANCE Alex Crowly is a short boy with messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. His looks take after his Deceased mother and he take his personality after his father. After got left in the dungeon Alex tried to survive with all of his might. But after he killed Death reaper his appearance turned into a young boy with black hair and sometimes yellow eyes sometimes red eyes. PERSONALITY Alex was known as the Loser of his class because he didn't bear any real talent. He was portrayed as a kind heart boy who will help people in need but because of his Otaku and Neet personality, his Kind heart personality was overshadowed by his Otaku and Neet side. He also was portrayed as a closet pervert who want to touch breasts. After he was left in the dungeon and ate the Black Reaper flesh he becomes a more heartless boy who didn't care about other but he still cared about his closet person. HISTORY The meaning of Alex is Protector of mankind while the meaning of his surname is Crow like a person. Unlike another child, Alex didn't feel the love of a Mother and his childhood full of beating by his own classmate. When he turned 10 years old he started to get into the anime world. POWER & ABILITIES '''Teleport: '''Alex has the lowest rank teleport ability ever. He can only teleport for 2-3 meters. '''Over Stamina: '''He got this ability due to been eating too many monsters. '''Demon Magic (Dark): '''He got this skill after he eats the 'Black Reaper' flesh. It also gives an effect toward his appearance. '''Dragon Slayer: '''He got this ability after performing a ritual with Luna in another word he got this ability after he had a sex with Luna. '''Dragon Tamer: '''he got this ability after Luna become his slave. This skill can let him talk with animals. '''Stealth: '''he got this ability from his katana that he got after killed an A-class Demon minions. '''Transmutation: '''He got this skill after he trained with an old blacksmith. This skill helps him to craft his own weapon. '''Lightning Magic: '''Alex obtained this ability after having a sex with Rina. Due to Rina high Lightning affinity that even surpassed a high-rank magician 10% of her power got transferred to Alex. '''Blood Bath: '''Alex obtained this skill after having a sex with the princess of Luxia. This is due to Alex stubbornness who doesn't want to unlock his full potential with just a kiss. This ability turned Alex into a vampire '''Devil Mode: '''Like Blood Bath Alex also obtained this skill after he and Elixia had a sex. This mode got activated after he saw Luna and Rina got stomped by Raskal. '''The Spear of Lucifer: '''Alex obtained this weapon after had a sex with Luna, Rina, Elixia and Shion. This weapon can only be used for 5 minutes per day. Even though the time is to short Alex still got 50 times stronger than his Devil form. '''Sword Knowledge: '''Alex obtained this skill after had a sex with Shion. This is due to Shion strength that surpassed humankind and almost reaches the godhood 20% of her strength transfer to Alex. '''The sin of Lust: '''this is a skill that let Alex obtain other ability through sex. This skill is an unknown by Alex and the rest but it was pointed out by Luna who said Alex always get their skill through sex. It also was explained that Alex is actually the new Sin of Lust and the only male sin by Sera aka The Sin of Sloth.